Loney
by Vampiregeliebter
Summary: Sakura thinks about her two best friends, Naruto and Sasuke and how she is happy for them, but yet, feels alone. . . .


Lonely A Naruto One-short By:  
RobertJurgensGirl/Vampiregeliebter

⌠I▓m so happy for you!■

⌠Thanks Sakura-chan!■

Haruno Sakura smiled. She was on the phone with her best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, who just told her that he is now the boyfriend of their other good friend, Uchiha Sasuke. She hung up the phone 15 minutes later and sighed. She was happy for him, really she was, but she was also jealous. She used to have the biggest on Sasuke, but she got over that. They both had a long talk about it and she realized it just a brother and sister relationship. And Naruto. . . . That blond idiot needed the love that only a lover give. Her sister love just wasn▓t enough for him. She picked up her can of Pepsi and put it to her lips, tipped her head back and closed her eyes. 

⌠Sakura-chan!■

Her bright green eyes snapped opened. The Pepsi went down her chin and onto her red shirt. She straitened her head and looked around. That voice. . . . It was Naruto▓s. But that can▓t be, he was in Kyoto with Sasuke. She was in Tokyo. She ran her pale fingers throw her bubble gum pink hair. That was really odd. 

⌠Promise me we▓ll always be brother and sister! Please, Sakura-chan!■

She leaned against her apartment wall and dropped the can to the floor. This was really freaky. And it kinda scared her. She pushed herself off the wall and grabbed the phone. 

⌠Sakura, I know I haven▓t been the nicest person to you, but understand, you▓re the sister I never had.■

Her pale fingers stopped dialing the number. Sasuke. . . . Tears formed in her eyes. She needed to hear their voices. Their real voices! She dialed the rest of the numbers and put the phone to her are. Naruto always answered her phone. She missed them. . . .

⌠Hey! This is Uzumaki Naruto and I▓m not here! So if you would leave me a message, I▓ll try to get back to you!

She cursed under breath and sighed, laying the phone down. She▓d try again later, right now, she needed some sleep. She went down her hall into the second door on the left, shut the door behind her and jumps on her bed, faced down. 

⌠Can I get this one, Sakura-chan?! It▓s a kitty cat! It▓ll remember me of you when I▓m in collage!■

⌠Oh, Naruto. . . .■ she whispered, her eye lids slowly falling, until she only saw black.

⌠Sh! You▓ll wake her, idiot!■

⌠But-■

⌠No buts!■

Sakura moaned lightly and rubbed her eyes. When she sat up, sitting crossed legged on her red, orange and blue bed, she grazed at her fox clock. 

10:48 PM

She yawned and stepped of her bed. She walked a few steps and looked at herself in her mirror. She laughed and picked up her bush. Her hair was a mess! Having short hair was a pain sometimes. She bushed it out and opened her door. A light shinned in her eyes, and she shut them. What the hell? When did she turn on her living room light? She walked out and stayed close to the wall. When her head turned the corner, it came face to face with tanned face, with bright blue eyes, blond messy hair and three whisker like marks on each check.

⌠WHAT THE HELL, NARUTO?!■

She raised her fist and hit him over the head. 

⌠That hurt, Sakura-chan!■

⌠That▓s what you get, dope.■

⌠Sasuke? What are you two doing here, anyway?■

Her green eyes locked to Sasuke▓s black ones. She grinned at his hair style, totally remembered her of a bird. She laughed a bit. Naruto wrapped one arm around her shoulders. ⌠It▓s your birthday, sis!■ she blinked. Oh! That▓s right! She smiled at him and hugged him. Sasuke patted her head and held out a stuffed box. She let go of Naruto and reached out to grabbed, but the black haired boy pulled it over his head and smirked.

⌠Sasuke-kun!■

He chuckled, a low and very manly chuckled, at her pout. She jumped up and grabbed it, yelling a loud, ■YAY■. Naruto smiled. Seeing her happy made him happy. 

⌠Open it, Sakura.■

She didn▓t needed to be told twice. She ribbed the wrapping off and opened the box. Her heart warmed at what she saw. She pulled out the picture. Her green eyes grazed over it lovingly. It was a picture of her, with Naruto and they were each hugging Sasuke, who has a deep frown on his face. Naruto, once again, wrapped his arms around her shoulders. ⌠We gots another surprise for you, sis.■ he smiled and reached out, wrapping away her forming tears. Sasuke stood infront of her, nodded his head for her to get up. She did, Naruto standing up with her. 

⌠What is it?■

⌠Go get dressed in cute clothes and you▓ll see!!■

Temari twitched at her two younger brother, Gaara. ⌠This wont kill you, Gaara. Besides, Naruto-chan told us she was really lonely and so are you and. . . . Don▓t glare at me!■ Gaara and turned his glare to his older brother, Kankuro, who just smirked at him.

⌠I heard she▓s cute.■

The red hair turned his back on his older brother and sister. They were annoying. So was that Naruto and Sasuke, who had made friends with his siblings. Temari laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke to him softly. ⌠Gaara, just give this a change. This could be good for you.■

⌠I-■

⌠GAARA! TEMARI! KANKURO! WE▓RE BACK!■

⌠Damnit, Blondie, shut up!■

Naruto kicked the door opened, Sasuke behind him and they could make out someone behind Sasuke, but couldn▓t tell who. Sasuke looked back at the person and moved his head up, telling them to get next to him. A pink haired, green eyed girl stepped next to him and smiled. Temari and Kankuro grinned, both turning Gaara around. Gaara stared at the pink haired girl and tried to hind the smirk. The girl smiled and held out her hand.

⌠Hey, I▓m Haruno Sakura! Nice to meet you!■

Gaara stared at her hand, but didn▓t take it. ⌠I▓m Gaara.■

Sakura pulled her hand back, but kept her smile on her face. 

Naruto walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around him. ⌠Think we did good?■ Sasuke raised his hand, bring his thump and pointer finger to his fox▓s chin and brought him close, their lips inches apart.

Sasuke looked over at Gaara and Sakura, seeing Sakura laugh a little and Gaara looked pleased with himself. ⌠I think we did.■ and as he said that, closed the space between their lips. 


End file.
